(a) Field
A compound, an organic light emitting element including the same, and a display device including the organic light emitting element are disclosed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic optoelectric device is a device requiring a charge exchange between an electrode and an organic material by using holes or electrons.
An organic optoelectric device may be classified as follows in accordance with its driving principles. A first organic optoelectric device is an electronic device driven as follows: excitons are generated in an organic material layer by photons from an external light source; the excitons are separated into electrons and holes; and the electrons and holes are transferred to different electrodes as a current source (voltage source).
A second organic optoelectric device is an electronic device driven as follows: a voltage or a current is applied to at least two electrodes to inject holes and/or electrons into an organic material semiconductor positioned at an interface of the electrodes, and the device is driven by the injected electrons and holes.
Examples of the organic optoelectric device includes organic photoelectric device, an organic light emitting element, an organic solar cell, an organic photo conductor drum, and an organic transistor, and the like, which requires a hole injecting or transport material, an electron injecting or transport material, or a light emitting material.
Particularly, an organic light emitting element (organic light emitting diode, OLED) has recently drawn attention due to an increasing demand for a flat panel display. In general, organic light emission refers to conversion of electrical energy into photo-energy.
Such an organic light emitting element converts electrical energy into light by applying current to an organic light emitting material. It has a structure in which a functional organic material layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode. The organic material layer includes a multi-layer including different materials, for example a hole injection layer (HIL), a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer, an electron transport layer (ETL), and an electron injection layer (EIL), in order to improve efficiency and stability of an organic light emitting element.
In such an organic light emitting element, when a voltage is applied between an anode and a cathode, holes from the anode and electrons from the cathode are injected to an organic material layer and recombined to generate excitons having high energy. The generated excitons generate light having certain wavelengths while shifting to a ground state.
Recently, it has become known that a phosphorescent light emitting material can be used for a light emitting material of an organic light emitting element in addition to the fluorescent light emitting material. Such a phosphorescent material emits lights by transporting the electrons from a ground state to an exited state, non-radiance transiting of a singlet exciton to a triplet exciton through intersystem crossing, and transiting a triplet exciton to a ground state to emit light.
As described above, in an organic light emitting element, an organic material layer includes a light emitting material and a charge transport material, for example a hole injection material, a hole transport material, an electron transport material, an electron injection material, and the like.
The light emitting material is classified as blue, green, and red light emitting materials according to emitted colors, and yellow and orange light emitting materials to emit colors approaching natural colors.
When one material is used as a light emitting material, a maximum light emitting wavelength is shifted to a long wavelength or color purity decreases because of interactions between molecules, or device efficiency decreases because of a light emitting quenching effect, and therefore, a host/dopant system is included as a light emitting material in order to improve color purity and increase luminous efficiency and stability through energy transfer.
In order to implement excellent performance of an organic light emitting element, a material constituting an organic material layer, for example a hole injection material, a hole transport material, a light emitting material, an electron transport material, an electron injection material, and a light emitting material such as a host and/or a dopant, should be stable and have good efficiency. However, development of an organic material layer forming material for an organic light emitting element has thus far not been satisfactory and thus there is a need for a novel material. This material development is also required for other organic optoelectric devices.
The low molecular organic light emitting element is manufactured as a thin film in a vacuum deposition method and can have good efficiency and life-span performance. A polymer organic light emitting element is manufactured in an Inkjet or spin coating method has an advantage of low initial cost and being large-sized.
Both low molecular organic light emitting and polymer organic light emitting elements have an advantage of self-light emitting, high speed response, wide viewing angle, ultra-thin, high image quality, durability, large driving temperature range, and the like. In particular, they have good visibility due to self-light emitting characteristic compared with a conventional LCD (liquid crystal display) and have an advantage of decreasing thickness and weight of LCD up to a third, because they do not need a backlight.
In addition, since they have a response speed of a microsecond unit, which is 1000 time faster than LCD, they can realize a perfect motion picture without after-image. Based on these advantages, they have been remarkably developed to have 80 times efficiency and more than 100 times life-span since they come out for the first time in the later 1980s and recently, they keep being rapidly larger such as a 40-inch organic light emitting element panel.
They are simultaneously required to have improved luminous efficiency and life-span in order to be larger. Therefore, a stable and efficient organic material layer material for an organic light emitting element needs to be developed.